The Way Out
by SparklyGlitter
Summary: 'One, two, three then four, nowhere to run not even a door,' Alec is your average High School 'emo'. Manus is not your average warlock, not even close, so why is he so interested in a boring old human. On hiatus, sorry :
1. Eyeliner and Earrings

**Okay I have other stories I have to work on so just know that this will probably be updated slowly; I'm trying to work on once every two weeks. **

**Summary: **_**'One, two, three then four, nowhere to run not even a door,' **_**Alec is your average High School 'emo'. Manus is **_**not **_**your average warlock, not even close, so why is he so interested in a boring old human.**

**Pairings: Magnus/Alec, Jace/Clary, Izzy/Simon there are also minor OC parings. **

**In each chapter there will be a bit in Alec's POV and a bit in Magnus's. **

**The Alec POV at the start is just an introduction, the Magnus bit won't be nearly as short.**

**Chapter 1; Eyeliner and Earrings**

Every morning it was the same; wake up, spend half an hour trying to get out of bed, have a shower, get dressed, pack bag and then run down the stairs an through the kitchen stealing some of your brothers toast on the way, because you really should have gotten up that half an hour earlier. At least that was how Alec spent his mornings; other things happened too, things like having no clean clothes or being unable to locate your school bag.

Apart from those annoying things, every morning was the same, and Alec was fine with that, it was the one thing in his life he could rely on as being, well reliable. On Tuesday the 23rd March 2012, he ran down the stairs as usual, grabbing some toast of the counter as he ran through the kitchen calling good bye over his shoulder. He ran down the drive, munching on his piece of toast, rummaging around in his pocket for the car keys.

"Oi, what took you so long?"Alec's brother Jace called, they only had five minutes till school started and though Alec was late almost every day, his brother and his sister, Izzy, hardly ever came with him therefore weren't used to his lateness.

"Couldn't find my eyeliner," he explained, gesturing to the dark makeup around his eyes, and somehow flinging his half eaten piece of toast into Izzy's hair.

"Good work mate," Jace sniggered as he hoped into the car, catching the piece of toast that his sister now threw at him, swallowing it in one bite.

Alec rolled his eyes, and got into the car, expecting a perfectly normal day, horrible, but normal.

* * *

><p>If one was to say that Magnus Bane was your average Warlock then they could be classified as stupid, or if they said it to his face, a pile of dust. He had worn his official warlock robes once though purple was his colour, he spent more time worrying about his hair then about potions and spells and owned more pots of glitter than spell books, and he owned a lot of spell books. But the thing that really separated him from other of his kind was the face that he liked humans, hell he loved humans.<p>

They held a connection with life, unlike vampires. They shone, unlike faeries who stood surrounded by shadows, they different from werewolves even, because they were ignorant. Too caught up in their own inane, everyday problems to notice the cruel outside world. Their life was like a candle, beautiful and bright, though sadly short lived. If there really were angels on earth, it was the humans.

As you can see, Magnus was not your average warlock, which was why he took up the job of looking after young Clarissa Fray when the job was offered to him. He probably would have taken up the job even if it didn't mean he got to spend more time with humans, he like Clary she as one of the few shadowhunters who didn't hate him or his species. Looking after her, well that might be a bit harder. She was, undoubtedly, the feistiest shadowhunter he knew, and there was no way that she would agree to being babysat, though it was for a good cause.

Clary was reckless, and just a month ago it had gotten her in trouble, heaps of trouble. And it had nearly caused her death. When she had fully recovered, her mother, Jocelyn, and her step father, Luke, had looked all over New York for the right warlock, then when they heard of Magnus's powers, and strangeness they had hired him to look after their daughter, which meant going on all her missions, going shopping with her, living at the institute with her, even going to school with her. The last one was the main reason Magnus had even agreed to this.

Going to a human school seemed like the perfect way to find new _'friends'. _Of course if he did find someone he liked, it would be one of those short relationships that lasted about 3 days. There was always the problem of a warlock dating someone who didn't even know what a warlock was, okay they probably knew what a warlock was but they defiantly couldn't know he was one or even that they existed. He knew that most of the students would hate his gut, that was what they did to people who were different, but he knew it wouldn't affect him. He knew that he could just set them on fire, though it would probably result in his death.

But he was nervous, which baffled him. He had been nervous all morning, he thought it would go away when he arrived at school and saw how much none of these students actually posed a threat to him, but now standing in office, while one of the receptionists printed out a map and timetable for him, he felt more nervous than ever. He was pretty sure that no one could tell he was good at hiding his emotions, but he wanted everyone to know that Magnus Bane wasn't easily intimidated.

Suddenly, a group of three ran through the doors, laughing loudly and waving at the receptionists, only one of them even noticing Magnus, a boy with gold hair and blonde hair, good looking enough, but not Magnus's type.

"Those Lightwoods," the receptionist sighed, tolling her eyes and handing over a few sheets of paper. "Have a good day," she called as Magnus walked away, nodding in response.

* * *

><p>Magnus quickly decided that high school was just as boring as he remembered, and to make things worse he couldn't find young Clary anywhere. She had promised to meet him at lunch, 15 minutes of lunch had already passed and it wasn't as if he was easy to miss. He sighed and had one last look around the cafeteria before walking off to find a bathroom, one of his contacts was falling out and if he didn't want to cast a quick glamour, which would be very annoying, he was going to have to replace it.<p>

He located the bathroom easily enough. Receiving quite a few stares as he went, but his earlier nerves had passed and he hardly noticed. He looked in the mirror and saw that not only was one of his contacts falling out, but he had lost an earring and his makeup needed fixing.

He did a quick make over, not as extensive as usual but he didn't have much time. He was just fishing around in his bag for a new set of earrings when someone was pushed in to him. He caught this someone easily enough, they were thin and Magnus was a lot stronger than he looked. He looked towards the door and saw a pair of stupid looking jocks.

He glared at them ferociously; they had disturbed his makeover session what else could he do? They were humans and their instincts were screaming at them to run, and being the annoying the cowards they were then backed away slowly and then ran. Magnus sighed, a little annoyed that he had made a bad impression on his first day. He let the person in his arms down and they staggered a little before properly regaining balance.

They turned to Magnus and he noticed that they were a very good looking someone, nearly as tall as Magnus, which didn't happen often, thin, with delicate pale skin and dark blue eyes surrounded by dark lashes. They also had a bleeding nose which made Magnus wince a little; he hated to see injuries no matter how small they were.

"You need a tissue?" Magnus asked as he continued to rummage around in his bag and successfully locating his packet of tissues and at the same time his spare earrings.

He handed over the packet and inserted his new earrings.

"Oh my god! Alec what happened!" cried a female voice as two newcomers entered.

"Izzy, you do realise this is a boys bathroom?" Alec said, sounding stern though his voice was rather muffled.

Izzy glared and stormed out of the room, though she didn't get father than the doorway. Almost instantly another figure stepped forward; it was the boy from the office, the one with golden eyes. Magnus then realised that the, Izzy and Alec were the Lightwoods; he would have to remember to ask Clary about them later.

"You okay mate?" the boy with gold eyes, okay from 'now on Magnus was going to refer to him as 'Blondie'.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alec replied, reaching for another tissue. Blondie smiled back, though he didn't look completely reassured. Then he turned to Magnus with a look on his face that resembled the look Magnus had given those jocks, but it didn't scare Magnus.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Blondie said still glaring at Magnus as he and Alec left the room. Just as Magnus was about to turn away and pack up he saw Alec turn around and look him, Magnus winked causing the boy to blush a deep red. Magnus turned around and smiled, he really would have to find out more about these Lightwoods. Especially his blue eyed friend.

Alec Lightwood he liked the sound of that.

**I hope you like it, sorry if it is ooc, I will try to fix that up. **

**Love Sparkly **


	2. Parties and Psychologists

**I'm sick so this chapter will be up faster than others, thanks to ****KairacahraFlower Goddess and ****AkumadeHana,**

**Hopefully the Alec bit in this chapter will be longer, there will be a bit from Jace's POV but it won't be very long, I'm planning to get on with the other parings later for now it will be just M/A**

**Chapter 2: Parties and Psychologists**

Alec was 12 when he was first sent to a shrink; that was when he was diagnosed with chronic depression. Alec had always been a bit well, depressed but when he was 11 it had really started to get bad. His parents didn't was him to take medication, they thought it was just a stage. When Alec was about 15 he had started to cut himself, then a year later he started with the drugs. He liked the way that they provided an escape, to get away from everything. He hadn't told anyone, but he was a terrible liar and pretty quickly both his brother and sister knew. He had made them keep it a secret, but just a few days later, when he had been drunk at a party, Jace had told one of his friends. The next day everyone in the school knew, and everyone hated him even more.

Jace and Izzy had tried to help, but there wasn't much they could do. And Alec had an even bigger secret that only Izzy knew about. He loved his brother, and not in the brotherly way either. He disgusted himself, and there was nothing worse than that. When he started his senior year his parent finally decided to get him medication and a new psychologist, the old one really hadn't done a thing to help. The new one hadn't done much either, neither had the meds. Nothing had helped really; occasionally his siblings provided an escape, but not nearly often enough. He was so used to it he couldn't even recall feeling happy, and then he met the boy in the bathroom. He had provided comfort, at least until he had sent Alec a glittery wink, which had confused the hell out of Alec.

Alec looked at the building in front of him. It was run down with a smashed window and more graffiti than the desks at school. It was scarily familiar, not the sort of building one goes to when they want comfort, the sort you cross the street to avoid but for the last two years it had been one the best things in his life. He looked away from the building, and then back again. Somehow he was always nervous, and no matter how much he hated it, no matter how much he tried to stop it, it was there. He shook his head and walked up the stairs he reached from the handle, but then he remembered the boy from the bathroom, the one covered in glitter. He looked back the scruffy door, shook his head and entered; he didn't even know the other boy, why should he even be thinking about some kid who would probably be the one bashing Alec up the next day?

* * *

><p>Alec returned home about, well he wasn't exactly sure but it was at least 3 hours, later feeling giddy and a lot happier than before. Which was why he was confused when he found his sister sitting on his bed Jace right behind her glaring at him. They should be happy that he was happy right?<p>

"Alec, you need to tell someone, come on mate...we're just here to help you," this came from Jace, and his comment made Alec's blood boil, what a filthy lying hypocrite.

"If I remember correctly, which I do, you've already gone and told everyone!" Alec shouted, shoving his brother.

Jace looked at his brother with what Alec registered as complete loathing, a look he'd become so used to in the past few years, but this time it hurt more than ever because Jace was the thing in his life worth living for. Jace was the one thing Alec would do anything for.

"You still blame me for that? Well I know why now, you are weak and worthless, you don't deserve to live. You are nothing more than an animal that puts the blame on everyone else when you're hurt," then Jace pushed Alec back, causing the victim to stagger backwards and fall onto the floor, tears in his eyes. Alec then fell to the floor a sobbing wreck, his entire frame shaking. This was the sort of behaviour he expected from the guys at school, not his own brother...a person he trusted with his life.

"Oh my God Jace! What have you done?" Izzy screeched, falling to her knees, holding her brother. She looked up at the boy tears forming in her eyes. Jace didn't even know he knew his brother was not nearly as strong as himself, physically or mentally.

Jace knelt down next to the sobbing wreck that was his brother.

"Izzy, do you think you could let me and Alec talk...alone?" Jace asked, causing Alec to look up, confusion and worry in his tear filled eyes.

Alec looked at his brother, Jace hated him, Jace hated him, it was all he could think, and it hurt. Was Jace going to hurt him even more? He didn't know how to respond so he looked up at his sister, maybe she could help him, make Jace go away. But she was getting up, leaving Alec alone, with Jace. He tried to stand up and follow his sister but when he tried to stand, he staggered and fell back down almost instantly. He looked towards the door and caught his sister's eye, he saw in her eyes the sadness that he knew would be mirrored in his own, but she still left. He was alone...even his own flesh and blood and turned on him.

"Look Alec, I know you have every right to be scared, but please listen...we really are just here to help me and Izzy," Jace sighed and knelt down next to his brother then helped him up, "We want to help you, but you just won't let us in, you know what I mean?"

Both the boys sat down on the bed Alec seemed to have regained most of his strength and he was no longer sobbing, but there were still tears slowly falling down his cheeks, and he had to lean on Jace for support which worried the other boy. "Jace, do you hate me?" the bluntness of Alec's question took Jace by surprise, though Jace would have thought the same if he had been told he didn't deserve to live, but when would Alec understand? Jace hadn't been talking about his brother; he had been talking about himself. Jace wasn't depressed like his brother, but he certainly had issues.

"No, Alec even if we're not related by blood, your still my brother and I love you," Jace knew that this wasn't a particularly good answer, but it seemed to be enough for Alec. Jace remembered that morning, how happy Alec had seemed, how much energy he had held, and then he had met the weird new kid in the bathroom, then he had disintegrated into this as the rest of the day had passed. That just didn't happen; you couldn't lose that much energy in such a small period of time. The drugs hadn't helped of course, but still. Alec had once come close to an overdose, and it still hadn't been like this. It was that boy, Jace knew it.

"Jace, do really think I deserve to die?" Jace sighed, so Alec really had believed Jace when he had said it.

"NO! Alec don't even think about death, I love you! How would Izzy and I cope, what about Max...he would crumble into tiny little pieces if anything bad happened to you..." Jace would have shaken this in to the other boy if he hadn't been so scared of breaking him.

"Jace, do you think I'm going crazy?"

For this, Jace was going to have to lie.

* * *

><p>"Alec, there is no way that you are going crazy; you still have those meds don't you? While you have them you can't be going crazy," Alec didn't think Jace was telling the truth, but it was the thought that counts.<p>

They sat there for a few minutes in silence, Alec just enjoyed being alone with his brother, it reminded him of before the whole depression thing. A few seconds later Jace had a question, a serious one to; "Alec when was the last time you ate?"

Alec looked at the other boy in surprise, where had this come from...

"Really Alec, answer me! I just don't want to lose you...you can't give up, we all love you here you know that don't you?"

"You've already said that, like a million times," Alec whispered, trying his best to smile.

"Alec, please," Jace looked at him, his gold eyes burning. Alec loved it when his eyes did that, he loved it so much...but he hated that he did.

Thankfully, well at least for Alec's mental state but definitely not his health, Izzy entered the room looking very flustered; "Does anyone here remember being asked to a dinner party at the Fray's, coz I don't?"

* * *

><p>"No, Magnus you re not allowed to even think about hooking up with Alec Lightwood, he is my friend, who incidentally has depression an does drugs, so he is totally NOT your type!" Clary yelled at Magnus as he drove her to Luke's, usually they would be going to the Institute after school and Luke's at the weekends only, but the Fray's were hosting a dinner party and they couldn't do that at the Institute if they were inviting mundanes, which they were.<p>

"I just want to know more about him, and did you say he was on drugs...I thought he was a bit thin. So who is coming to this party anyway?" Magnus could see Clary's point, if he had depression it wouldn't take much to break the boy, but a guy could fantasise couldn't he?

"The Lightwoods, at least the three eldest Lightwood children; Alec, Jace and Isabelle, and Simon will probably be there. This means I don't have to tell you anything about Alec, if you want know anything more about him then you will have to ask him yourself."

This is exactly what he did. Okay, he managed to get about seven words out of the other boy, before he had been silenced by Blondie but now he knew Alec's favourite band, Coldplay, his favourite colour, green, his favourite animal, owls and his favourite subject, history. Magnus resisted the urge to ask about his favourite drugs, which would probably ruin the moment.

15 minutes later which had mostly consisted of chatting to Izzy about clothes and shoes and make up, and pretty much everything Magnus loved, Alec started to look pretty dam sick which made Magnus looked at him more carefully. This time he noticed the dark circles under his eyes, just how pale his skin was Magnus was sure that Alec's pale skin would be covered in sores but his stupid sweater covered almost all of his skin. Alec was really thin too, anorexic thin, and he hadn't eaten a thing on his palate yet.

"Alec, eat," this remark came from Clary who was glaring at the blue eyed boy.

Alec eyed the food as if he had nerve seen anything like it before, then again judging from his almost nonexistent body, he probably hadn't eaten in at least a week. This was bad even for a downworlder, and very serious for a human, even a shadowhunter. Then the blue eyed boy speared up some food with his fork and swallowed and puny mouthful, he then continued to eat and he was finished within the next few minutes.

Magnus smiled and continued a very interesting conversation he had been having with Isabelle Lightwood about how O.P.I was by far the best nail polish though he kept on secretly glancing at Alec who was staring at his brother like he was the one thing keeping him tied to the earth, like he loved Blondie more than everything else, more than his own sister, more than his own life. Magnus looked at Izzy, who was grinning at him slightly, so she knew too, she knew it just as well as Magnus. That he had competition.

And there was absolutely no way that he was going to lose.

**I apologize to anyone who thinks that my Alec is, well...emo and on drugs! But it works for my story so that's how I wrote it. This chapter didn't have much Magnus and I originally had more planed in but I couldn't find anywhere to put it in. Also if anyone here has read the teasers from COLS Izzy says that her brother isn't weak, this story is about Alec learning to get stronger, and if there is a sequel the Alec in it will be more like the Alec we know and love. Also this story doesn't just involve mental struggles, it will be a physical battle, for all we know there won't be a sequel because I've killed Alec or Magnus, who knows? **


	3. Magic and Manicures

**Okay, new chapter up! Sorry it took so long but with some encouragement from my friend****Goddess-of-Shadows12**** (this chapter is for her coz she kicks ass and is an amazing writer, check her out! I mean really check her out!) And some loving support from ****kapa-chan,**** who incidentally also kicks ass****, it is finally here! This chapter has no Magnus, or Alec, just my OC's, but there will be Alec and Magnus next time! **

**Love, Sparkly**

**Chapter 3; Magic and Manicures **

The room was quiet; the only noise a light snoring coming from a lump on the bed. It was messy too; the floor was littered with what looked like packets of herbal ecstasy, old plates and empty coffee cups, creating a strong smell of stale coffee, alcohol, and smoke. It was a plain looking room; the walls were bare, save a few old movie posters and a mirror next to the bed. The wasn't much furniture either, a worn down couch, a square table with three unstable looking chairs and an old dressing table, which was covered in makeup pots.

A door opened on the wall opposite the bed, and a newcomer stepped in. He was tall and very thin; he had bright silver hair dip dyed black, ending sharply at his chin with long bangs. He looked Asian, Japanese? His eyes were an unusual shade of brown, almost amber and were covered in dark make up. He had pale skin, almost too pale and was wearing what looked like silk pyjamas. He raised his eyebrows at the sleeping figure on the bed, and then raised one perfectly manicured hand and the bed sheets flew of, revealing another figure. He too was male with black hair, bright green eyes and an annoyed expression.

"Why?" he asked, as he got out of the bed, running a long fingered hand through his hair, sparks flying from his fingers as he did.

"Because we have to go," the other replied, walking towards the dresser, as graceful as a cat.

"Kai, you know I love you, but why are you worrying about your makeup, because I'm sortta getting the whole running from a grave peril vibe?" said the black haired boy, as he walked over to stand next to Kai, who was fixing up his makeup.

"Who said anything about mortal danger, or whatever? I just want to go out!" Kai replied, fiddling with his lip piercing, then opening a draw and pulling out a pair of tight leather pants. He held them up against his chest and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah those are good; wear them with the...No that was off the topic! You woke me up to tell me that we are going out, which incidentally we aren't,"

"Oh, Leeeev, please?"Kai whined, turning to the other.

"Fine, I'll go. Wear them with you boots and that green coat we bought the other day." Lev said this bluntly, but he pulled Kai in for a kiss anyway.

"You haven't asked where I was yet," Kai whispered as he slowly unbuttoned his lovers' shirt.

"Well, I don't care what you do when you're out; I'm a lot more interested about what we do _in._"

"Well, I might be able to cancel our plans for tonight."

_Moscow 1927 _

_The snow fall was heavy that year, which for Russia wasn't really a surprise, but Kai could tell there was something unnatural about it. Supernatural. And he really didn't like it. He knew it was downworld magic instantly, you didn't have to be that powerful at all to guess that much, but it took him a day or two to discover it was Fey magic, they were good at hiding any trace of their magic. Kai didn't like faeries, they always annoyed him, but so did downworlders, anything really, messing with the magical forces of his city. So he decided to leave it for a few days, and if it was still going on after that, he would go and confront the Seelie Court, carefully of course. But when he got there, he discovered that it wasn't the Seelie court. Not at all, it was something much worse. He would have left it at that, but after another month or so, they kept on playing with the magics, and it was no longer the weather that they were playing with, the shadowhunters from the Moscow institute finally realised what was going on at that stage, so they confronted __K__ai, told him that he had to do something about it. _

_1927 that was the best year of Kais life, it was the year he was sentenced to death, it was the year he made a deal with the devil, it was also the first time he fell in love. _

**You know, I really love reviews, even if they are just you telling me I suck because I made you wait so long, and then I wrote the shortest chapter EVER!****A whole 711 words, yeah I know I suck! But I have plotted the rest of this story, so updates will be coming in a lot faster now :0 **


End file.
